εϊз Me lo pide la piel εϊз
by ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY
Summary: Todo tenia que pasar con él… mi piel, mi corazón, mi conciencia, mi alma y mi vida entera me lo pedían a gritos, lo amaba y ese era mi más grande verdad, jamás dejaría de hacerlo… necesitaba que fuese mío para siempre… por la eternidad.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (de ser así alguien ya le abría dado su estate quieto a Sasuke ¬¬ y montón no estarían muertos T_T) son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama.

La historia es mía de mi ^.^ así que tengan un poco de respeto y no plagien.

Canción: Me lo pide la piel/Myriam Montemayor/Cambio de piel.

Advertencia: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia jajajaja. Ya hablando enserio este capitulo contiene lemmon (sexo explicito) así que si no les gusta este tipo de lectura absténganse de leerlo ^-^

Disfruten la lectura. n.n

**Me lo pide la piel **

_**εϊз ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY εϊз**_

Lo odio... juro que lo odio...

¿Quién diablos se cree? Ah claro el amo de todo, él ultimo sobreviviente del afamado odiado y ahora respetado clan Uchiha, el único, inigualable y seductor Sasuke Uchiha…

¡Y el demonio también!

Maldito imbécil, ególatra, soberbio, frio, idiota, petulante…

Lo detesto y al mismo tiempo lo deseo tanto…

¿Como pude haber caído a sus pies después de todo el dolor que me a causado y sigue haciéndome?

¿Cómo pude doblegar mi orgullo por él?

La respuesta es fácil y practica: estoy enamorada de él como una idiota y eso es algo irrevocable.

El solo recordar sus manos y sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo con suavidad pero a la vez tan ardiente y enloquecedor hace que mi cuerpo lo desee de nuevo… hace que cada poro de mi piel aclame sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío llevándome al clímax del placer carnal.

_Flash Back _  
_  
Estaba en mi consultorio esperando su llegada casi era de noche después de su chequeo me iría a casa él era mi ultimo paciente del día, había regresado a la aldea hace tres meses después de la pelea final contra Akatsuki en la cual se alió con Konoha para exterminar a dicha organización y sobre todo a su líder, fue una dura batalla en la cual no salimos tan librados como hubiésemos querido pero al menos Akatsuki había sido vencida._

En esos tres meses apenas y lo había visto y así lo prefería quería organizar mis sentimientos para no sufrir más, le hubiera pedido a Ino o cualquier otro que se hiciese cargo de su chequeo pero no podía hacerlo eran ordenes directas de la Hokage.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Adelante-

Y ahí estaba él… el amor de mi vida, la persona que tanto había añorado y que a pesar de estar tan cerca lo sentía mas lejos que nunca.  
  
_No hubo un saludo de su parte ni siquiera por cortesía, suspire resignada que esperaba viniendo de él._

- Uchiha Sasuke- leí en voz alta mientras examinaba su historial clinico- por favor quítate la camisa y siéntate en la camilla.

Él obedeció mientras yo fui por mi equipo clínico para comenzar con la revisión.

La revisión tardo poco mas de una hora no podía creer que siendo medico me intimidara ver su torso desnudo y peor a un ¡tocarlo!, tuve que controlarme ya que lo principal en un medico ninja es el buen control del chacra, para relajarme le pregunte algunas cosas a las cuales el solo contestaba con monosílabos.

- Terminamos, puedes ponerte la camisa y retirarte hare llegar el informe a Tsunade-sama-

- Ah-asintió, alguien llamo a la puerta y le di acceso.

- Sakura-sama vengo por las pruebas de sangre para llevarlas al laboratorio- era uno de los enfermeros de hospital.

- Gracias Shin-kun- tome las muestras de sangre y se las di mas él no soltó mi mano.

- Estoy paro lo que se te ofrezca Sakura-sama- me beso la mano y yo me sonroje- esperare ansioso que sea mañana para verte de nuevo- mis mejillas ardían por su comentario aprovecho mi distracción para darme un beso en la mejilla y retirarse.

- Nos vemos- murmure una vez que se había ido.

- El dobe tenia razón, tienes muchos pretendientes- dijo Sasuke trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad.

- Claro que no-dije recuperando la compostura.

- Pues tal vez media aldea no sea demasiado para ti- murmuro ¿molesto?

- Deja de decir tonterías y vete que tengo trabajo por hacer- le dije antes de darme la vuelta y volver a mi escritorio, pero antes de que avanzara siquiera dos pasos me intercepto.

- Pero yo no quiero irme Sa-ku-ra- susurro en mi oído y mi piel se erizo.

- ¿Que diablos haces?- le pregunte cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello tan embriagante y gélida como él.

- Nada que no vayas a disfrutar... te lo aseguro-me dijo antes de tomar posesión de mis labios y besarlos al principio lentamente disfrutando y saboreando cada rincón de mi cavidad subiendo poco a poco la intensidad hasta dejarme sin aire.

No se en que momento mi fuerza de voluntad se fue, solo me deje llevar por el amor y la pasión que sentía por Sasuke.

Lentamente me llevo hasta la camilla y me sentó en esta mientras besaba mi cuello y me quitaba la blanca bata de medico, a la bata le siguió mi blusa, después de unos cuantos besos mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar tome su camiseta y se la quite arrojándola lejos, mis manos comenzaron a trazar líneas por su cuerpo, me encantaba sentir como cada musculo se contraía con un solo roce de mis dedos, no se en que momento mi sostén y el resto de la ropa de ambos desapareció pero siempre recordare la sensación de su lengua besando mis senos, de sus manos estrujándolos con suavidad y fiereza al mismo tiempo , a ambos recorriendo mi dorso hasta llegar a mi intimidad acariciándola y besándola de una manera bastante estimulante y ardiente.

Sentí que me sofocaría entre todo el ardor que corría por mi cuerpo, y fue peor aun cuando me penetro, cuando la delgada capa que demostraba mi "inocencia" se rompió sentí un enorme dolor pero fue bien recompensado cuando comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de mi, a besar mis senos, mi cuello, mis labios… incontenibles gemidos salían de mi garganta lo cual provocaba que el aumentara la velocidad de sus estocadas haciendo que soltara pequeños gruñidos de placer. Ambos llegamos al clímax yo antes que él… jamás imagine que un orgasmo se sintiera tan bien, un par de estocadas más y él se vino también.  
Fin flash back  
_  
_Pero oh triste realidad… fue cosa de una noche algo que no se repetirá por mas que lo desee, por mas que lo anhele cada momento, por mas que lo sueñe y añore.

No hubo ni promesas de amor ni nada por el estilo es mas cuando ambos terminamos sudorosos, cansados y complacidos lo único que hizo fue levantarse, vestirse e irse dejándome sola y con un millos de preguntas en la mente.

Desde esa vez no a intentado nada mas conmigo y creo que es mejor así, pero no puedo evitar desearlo, no puedo evitar mirarlo en los entrenamientos y desear ser suya de nuevo, no puedo evitar cohibirme cada vez que me mira o evitar que leves y casi imperceptibles descargas de placer estremezcan mi cuerpo cada vez que mi piel rosa la suya.

Pero me quedo con tantas ganas de él, con tantas ganas de demostrarle que sigo amándolo pero no puedo, no quiero causarme más dolor, además el tiene novia y por mas que lo desee debo respetar eso, maldita Zanahoria (así es como suele llamarla Naruto) con suerte, desearía tanto ser yo la que duerma y despierte a su lado cada día, la que le provoque placer y ternura…

Al demonio ya no quiero pensar más en él, han pasado tres semanas desde nuestro inesperado encuentro sexual que ya estoy harta de mi misma por desearlo tanto.

-Hola Fea- estaba tan ensimismada que no había notado la llegada de Sai al campo de entrenamiento.

- Sai- cabecee si ánimos era la enésima vez que había perdido el sueño por culpa de Sasuke, estaba cansada, somnolienta y furiosa conmigo misma.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- me pregunto preocupado, sin duda alguna el Sai que conocí hace tiempo había cambiado mucho.

- No nada- le dije tratando de sonar bien pero no funciono, de un momento a otro estaba sentado frente a mí y me había abrazado.

- Sai- dije sorprendida por su acción.

- Leí en un libro que a veces las palabras no son suficientes para confortar a una persona cuando esta triste o confundida pero que un abrazo nunca esta de más- me explico con su voz pacifica.

- Gracias- le dije mientras correspondía su abrazo.

- No hay de que- revolvió mi cabello y sonrió.

Nos quedamos abrazados esperando a que los demás llegaran se me hacia raro que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke hubiesen llegado aun, ellos son muy puntuales.

- Hola-nos saludo el rubio pero ni Sai ni yo deshicimos nuestro abrazo- ¿interrumpimos algo?- pregunto con una sonrisita picara.

- Nada – contesto Sai mientras nos separábamos.

- Te dije que Kakashi aun no llegaba, pudimos quedarnos más tiempo- se quejo el rubio con Sasuke.

- Para que te viera babear por la chica Hyuga, estas loco- le reprocho.

- Teme- murmuro Naruto con el puño levantado para golpear a Sasuke.

- Así que por fin te disidiste darte una oportunidad con Hinata- comente de repente deteniendo el golpe de Naruto.

- Sakura-chan yo…- trato de darme explicaciones pero no las necesitaba.

- No tienes por que darme explicaciones, me alegra que lo hagas- le dije sinceramente con una sonrisa.

- Ji- sonrió alegre y sonrojado.

- Lamento llegar tarde es que una viejita….- después de casi una hora a Kakashi-sensei había aparecido.

- Como sea vamos a entrenar – todos nos asombramos cuando fue Sasuke quien interrumpió la patética excusa del sensei eso no era normal en él.

- Sakura después del entrenamiento ve con Tsunade-sama quiere verte – me dijo mientras nos colocábamos en nuestro lugar de entrenamiento.

- Hai-

*

*

Llegue a mi departamento y me fui a preparar un relajante baño de tina, el entrenamiento me había dejado exhausta y encima mi maestra me informo que mañana por la mañana salgo de misión a Suna. Aunque pensándolo bien la misión me vino como anillo al dedo, supongo que estar lejos de Sasuke me haría bien.

¡Que irónico! Antes rogaba para que regresara y poder estar cerca de él y ahora soy yo la que quiere alejarse.

Fui a mi habitación para tomar una sales minerales pero al entrar casi me muero de la impresión; Sasuke estaba tirado sobre mi cama con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte tratando de parecer relajada aunque no soné muy convincente.

- Escuche que mañana te vas a Suna y que no regresaras por dos meses- me contesto mirándome seriamente.

- Ah eso- murmure mientras caminaba a través de mi habitación para llegar a mi closet y tomar las sales.

- ¿Quienes formaran tu equipo?- me pregunto de repente.

- No lo se, Tsunade-sama me dijo que me reuniría con ellos en la puerta de la aldea- ¿Por que preguntaba eso?

- Hmp -

- Mañana me espera un día muy ajetreado, quiero darme un baño y dormir, así que porque mejor no te vas- le dije "cortésmente" mientras caminaba a las salida de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué, quieres guardar energías para llegar cuanto antes a Suna y ver al Kazekage?- su voz sonaba bastante molesta.

- ¿De que diablos hablas?- le pregunte extrañada.

- No finjas, el dobe ya me lo conto todo – se puso de pie quedando frente a mí.

- ¿Todo?-encarne una ceja.

- Vas a organizar TU boda con Gaara-dijo entre dientes. Avance un paso hacia el y coloque una mano en su frente y un par de dedos en su yugular.

- No tienes temperatura, tu pulso es normal ¿bebiste? – le pregunte.

- No estoy para bromas Sakura-dijo aun más molesto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- Ni yo para aguantarte Sasuke así que mejor vete- le pedí ya bastante molesta.

Me tomo entre sus brazos e impacto sus labios en los míos con algo de brutalidad, lo golpee en el pecho una y otra vez pero aun así no me soltaba, busco intensificar el beso adentrándose en mi cavidad, más no le di acceso, apreté fuertemente los labios, él me pego mas a su cuerpo apretándome con tanta fuerza que hizo que gimiera del dolor fue en ese momento que el aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca y embriagarme con su delicioso sabor, mis golpes disminuyeron y mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello, sentí como sonrió orgulloso sus manos empezaron a colarse por debajo de mi blusa provocando que mis hormonas se aceleraran.

¡¡Carajo!! Me rendí de nuevo, no puedo resistirme a sus labios tan dulces y salvajes, a sus manos recorriendo mi piel… pero que demonios yo no era una cualquiera que podía tomar cada vez que se aburriera de su novia.

- Suéltame- le dije mientras le atizaba un golpe de lleno en la cara.

- ¿Que diablos te pasa?- me pregunto enojado sobando la parte golpeada.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres como para venir filtrarte en mi habitación y tocarme de esa manera?, ¡si tantas ganas tiene de follar con alguien, ve y busca a tu novia pero a mi déjame en paz!- le grite furiosa antes de salir de mi cuarto.

- Novia, ¿cual novia? no digas estupideces- me dijo mientras me seguía

- No son estupideces Sa-su-ke – lo encare

- Yo no tengo ninguna novia Sa-ku-ra- me dijo entre dientes

- ¿Y Karin esta pinatada o que?-solté molesta

- Yo no tengo nada con Karin- me afirmo con seguridad y por un momento llegué a creer que era verdad.

- Así pues ella dice todo lo contrario- le dije escéptica

- Me importa un bledo lo que ella diga es su palabra contra la mía- de nuevo sus malditos aires de grandeza me molestaban.

- ¿Y cual es la diferencia?- le jacte irónica- para mi ambos son unos desconocidos uno miente y el otro dice la verdad, pero que mas da; como si me importara si tienes algo con ella o no... solo déjame en paz Uchiha- le grite tan fuerte como pude sintiendo como la lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos.

- Tu voz dice algo Sakura pero tus labios y tu cuerpo dicen algo muy diferente ¿A quien debería hacerle caso?-

- Sasuke solo vete por favor, ya no me hagas sufrir más- le pedí

- No me iré- me dijo tomándome por la cintura y pegando su frente contra la mía.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres?- le pregunté ya cansada de la situación.  
- Te quiero a ti... aquí, ahora y para siempre- tomo mi rostro entre sus fuertes manos y me beso dulcemente- Solo déjame estar contigo-susurro cuando se aparto de mis labios.

- Sasuke- murmuré mientras que él me tomo fuertemente por la cintura para que no me separara de él.

Todo tenia que pasar con el… mi piel, mi corazón, mi conciencia, mi alma y mi vida entera me lo pedían a gritos, lo amaba y ese era mi más grande verdad, jamás dejaría de hacerlo… necesitaba que fuese mío para siempre… por la eternidad.

- Quédate conmigo- le pedí.

Antes de que dijese algo mas lo bese con tanto ahincó que casi caímos al suelo.

Kami te lo agradeceré el resto de mi vida.

Sus labios tan fríos y ardientes me trasladaban a una dimensión desconocida de la cual no quería regresar, pero como siempre mis pulmones reclamaban un poco de aire para poder continuar.

- ¿Que hay de Gaara?- me pregunto serio.

- ¿Gaara?-

- Estas comprometida con él- murmuro enfadado.

- Claro que no- respondí ofendida.

- Ese dobe me engaño- dijo entre dientes.

- Woow que deducción- me burlé y él frunció el entrecejo.

- Hmp-

- Te quedaras esta noche- le pregunté y él asintió- pensaba darme un baño si quieres  
puedes espérame en mi cuarto ó - lo abrace para oculta mi sonrojo- bañarte conmigo- murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara.

Como respuesta me tomo en brazos y me cargo hasta el baño al entrar y estar cerca de la tina me dejo en el piso, me beso dulcemente y poco a poco nos fuimos deshaciendo de nuestra estorbosa ropa tocando y besando todo a nuestro paso.

Nos metimos en el agua disfrutando de nuevas y placenteras sensaciones, los besos y las caricias cada vez subían mas de tono, se coloco encima de mi sin aplastarme, podía sentir como su miembro estaba rígido. Dejo mis labios para descender por mi garganta hasta llegar a mis senos y besarlos suavemente, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus manos que acariciaban mis piernas un tanto salvaje pero muy excitantemente, sentía que mi piel ardía por cada caricia y beso proporcionado por él, había escuchado que el sexo en el agua era extremadamente placentero pero jamás imagine que tanto. Sentir sus manos en mi sexo acariciándolo sutilmente me enloqueció necesitaba que estuviera dentro mío, calmar toda mi ansiedad en su cuerpo… pero a la vez quería darle tanto placer como él me lo proporcionaba a mi.

Me coloque sobre él, mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente mientras lo besaba con toda la pasión y exitacion que sentía en ese momento, mis manos y mis labios comensaron a descender poco a poco... mis labios a su cuello y mis manos a su erección tomándola y masturbándola, Sasuke cerro los ojos e hizo un mohín de lo mas placentero para mi, comenzó a soltar pequeños gruñidos de placer lo cual me excitaba más, mis labios descendieron a sus pectorales y de nueva cuenta volvieron a sus labios. Tomo mis manos entre la suyas para que me detuviera y se acerco a mi oído murmurando lo siguiente…

- Quiero estar dentro de ti- me dijo con una voz más ronca de lo normal, sumamente sensual y yo no rechace su petición.

Soltó sus manos de las mías y yo introduje su erecto miembro en mi cavidad, ¡Carajo era demasiado grande para mí! Dolía, no mucho pero dolía.

- Tranquilízate, si piensas en el dolor no disfrutaras lo que viene-me susurro al oído y después mordió mi lóbulo suavemente.

Lo hice, me relaje y poco a poco el dolor disminuyo, apoye las manos en el borde de la bañera y comencé a moverme lentamente de arriba para abajo mientras él me sostenía de la cintura y disfrutaba lo que hacia.

¿De donde salió esa parte tan Hot de mí? No tengo idea, pero estoy segura que con el paso del tiempo se incrementara.

Aumente el ritmo de las penetraciones ya que mi cuerpo pedía más a cada momento, Sasuke me beso en los labios y ahogo varios gemidos en mi garganta, mis brazos envolvieron su cuello mientras mis paredes vaginales se contraían alrededor de su miembro y un orgasmo invadía mi cuerpo. En medio de todo mi éxtasis no me percate cuando fue que Sasuke se había puesto sobre de mi y continuaba con las estocadas pero tampoco me desagrado, me dedique a acariciar su cuerpo por debajo del agua tocando lo que nadie más que yo podria hacerlo. Sasuke no tardo mucho en llegar al orgasmo. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre mis senos tomando bocanadas de aire para poder respirar con normalidad, acaricie su cabello y besé su coronilla mientras buscaba controlar mi respiración también.

- Te amo- susurré mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente.

- Y yo a ti- escuchar eso fue lo mas espectacular y agradable de mi vida. Busque sus labios para besarlo nuevamente.

Ya con las respiraciones controladas salimos del agua y me cargo hasta mi habitación se sentó conmigo sobre sus piernas besándome muy sugestivamente.

- Sasuke necesito descansar, mañana parto temprano a Suna- murmuré entre besos.

- Te cargare si te cansas- me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

- ¿Tú estarás en la misión de Suna?-

- Es lo más probable- sus manos recorrían mis piernas con suavidad.

- ¿Lo más probable?- pregunte con la poca cordura y energía que tenia.

- Le prometí al dobe que si convencía a Tsunade de dejarme ir a Suna le compraría todo el que  
ramen quisiera por un mes-me explico.

- Te quedaras en banca rota- bromeé.

- Lo dudo tengo demasiado dinero- dijo con suficiencia.

- Presumido- murmuré.

- Demasiado... como para comprar muchos de estos-me mostro un reluciente anillo con una  
esmeralda incrustada-pero dudo que necesites mas de uno- sonrió.

- Sasuke- susurré enternecida por el detalle.

- Te casaras conmigo- me puso el anillo en el dedo anular de mi mano derecha, encajaba  
perfectamente bien en mi dedo.

- ¿Eso es una orden o una proposición? –pregunte divertida.

- Ambas, pero dudo que te niegues-

- Tonto- lo bese dulcemente.

- ¿Entonces?-me pregunto para saber si podía seguir con lo que tenia en mente, mi respuesta fue un beso lleno de pasión y ansiedad.

Entre besos y caricias llegamos a la segunda ronda de la noche, llena de pasión y amor por parte de ambos a la que le secundieron muchas más.

¿Que acaso Sasuke no se cansaba?

No me importaba que tan cansada estuviese para la misión del día siguiente, él se encargaría de llevarme si me cansaba, después de todo Naruto por un mes entero de ramen gratis es capaz de arriesgar la vida hartando a la Hokage hasta convencerla.

* * *

Hola a todos ya se que debería estar actualizando los otros fic's pero no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en ellos.

Este one-shot es parte de un proyecto que tiene mas de 8 meses rondando mi cabeza pero hasta ahorita eh encontrado el tiempo para poder llevarlo a cabo es una "parodia" del libro "20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" del maestro Pablo Neruda sin ningún fin de lucro claro esta.

El proyecto no esta basado en una pareja en específico así utilizare a varias de mis parejas favoritas tanto de animes como de libros y tal vez use a mis propios personajes para la creación de capítulos que estarán basados en una canción que se asemeje a los personajes.

En esta ocación me base en la cancion "Melo pide la piel" de Myriam Montemayor

Inner: ??? pense que le tirabamos mas al rock

Claro que si el rock rulea, pero es uno de esos gustos raros que tenemos ^^' xD

Me gustaría mucho que pudieran entrar al blogspot de este proyecto y votar en la encuesta que tengo su opinión es muy importante para mi ^//^.

Aquí y en mi pefil les dejo el link.

(todo junto)

http: // anneauchihaweasley . blobspot . com /

Inner: LEMMON ^¬^

Cha me salió lo pervertida jajajaja

Porfa déjenme un review y díganme que tal estuvo, este es el primer lemmon que publico por lo tanto su opinión y consejos serán de suma ayuda para mi.

Nos leemos pronto.  
Ja-neeeeeeeeee !!!!!

ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY

Cambio y fuera…

_ヒナリEL ODIO ES UNA MALDICIÓN QUE SIGUE ETERNAMENTE... MIS OJOS YA SE HAN CERRADO PARA LA LUZ, LO QUE QUEDA ES SOLO OSCURIDAD..._

_ANNEA UCHIHA WEASLEY_


End file.
